Je suis en couple!
by AnastasiaPotter
Summary: Des couples dans l'univers de Glee il y en a pour tous les goûts. Certains détestés par un groupe sont adorés par un autre. J'ai donc décidé, vu que j'aime pratiquement tous les couples, que je ferai un recueil de tous les couples qui me viennent à la tête.
1. Brittana

**Alors tout d'abord je dois dire que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très original et je ne sais pas si ce que je viens de commencer à déjà était abordé mais j'en avais envie donc voilà.**

**Ensuite je suis désolée pour ceux qui suivaient ma fiction « Tempête de sentiments » mais j'ai quelque problème avec la suite, le syndrome de la page blanche dira-t-on. Je suis vraiment désolée.**

**Disclaimer**** : Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire.**

xxxxxxxxxx

**Brittana**

La première fois que je l'ai vu, nous étions dans les vestiaires, prêtes à devenir pompon girls, quelque chose s'est passé à ce moment-là mais jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer ce que nous allions devenir 4 ans après cette rencontre.

« -Brittany, téléphone !

-J'arrive maman ! » Répondit la fameuse Brittany « Ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence. » Dit-elle à son chat qui miaulait à cause de la soudaine disparition des caresses de sa maîtresse.

Brittany descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et pris le combiné.

« -Allo ?

-Brit, c'est moi Santana.

-San pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé sur mon portable ?

-Je ne sais pas … je …. j'ai besoin de toi. » La blonde pouvait entendre les sanglots contenues dans ces paroles.

« -J'arrive. Tu es bien chez toi ?

-Oui, je t'attends. » Lui répondit-elle en racrochant.

« -Maman, je sors voir San, ne m'attends pas ce soir. » Cria-t-elle en claquant la porte.

« -Oh je pense ne pas te revoir avant un moment. » Déclara la mère de Brittany en secouant sa tête tout en souriant.

Brittany se dépêcha d'arriver chez sa petite amie. Sa voix lui faisait peur et Santana et une personne qui ne montre pas facilement ses sentiments. La dernière fois que Brittany l'avait vu en pleure c'était avec l'histoire de sa grand-mère. La blonde pris les clés que la Latina lui avait donné et ouvrit la porte

« -SURPRISE ! »

Toute la bande du Glee club était là. Brittany se remettait lentement de… la surprise.

« -Joyeux anniversaire ma puce. » Déclara joyeusement Santana.

« -Mais je croyais que…

-C'est parce que Santana nous avait caché l'énorme potentiel théâtral qu'elle détient. » Souligna Rachel à la blonde

«-Et joyeux anniversaire, tu viens ? On a plein de cadeaux pour toi.

-J'arrive. C'était un peu méchant San.

-Quoi ? » Cria-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

« -J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivée quelque chose de grave. Mais merci quand même.

-Je t'aime Brit.

-Je t'aime aussi San. »

XXXXXX

J'espère que ça vous a plus même si c'est un peu court, j'en ai d'autres en réserve mais si vous pouviez me donnez des idées de couples avec des idées de situation ça serait génial (évitez juste les couples les plus connus que je vais forcément faire).

Reviews please ?


	2. Quick

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**justmoi59 ****: Merci ça me fait plaisir. Voilà un deuxième couple, celui-là est un peu moins exploité et n'est pas mon préféré mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras.**

**Anon**** : Comme si je n'allais pas mettre du Faberry, ce couple-là est un peu évident, j'ai d'ailleurs déjà écrit le texte mais il faudra patienter encore un peu.**

**Spoiler saison 3**

**Disclaimer**** : Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Quick**

C'est la fin. Le lycée terminé. Des rêves sur le point de se réaliser, d'autres détruits. C'est la fin et le début.

Quinn était heureuse, là, sur le quai de la gare à dire au revoir à Rachel. Oh ! bien sur le fait que Finn et elle ne soit plus ensemble l'attristait mais Finn avait pris la décision la plus logique et mature. C'est fou comme les années changent les gens. Sur ce quai elle pensait aussi à ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours. Elle avait embrassé Puck, celui avec qui elle avait trompé son copain, le père de sa fille, le … le … Puck quoi ! Elle se sentait étrange, un jour Finn lui avait dit que lorsqu'il l'embrassait il y avait des feux d'artifices, elle n'avait pas bien compris cette image jusqu'à l'autre jour. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit, elle doit vivre sa vie, partir…

Puck, lui se sentait triste, sa petite juive partait et son meilleur pote était malheureux. En plus, Quinn ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis cette nuit où il s'était embrassé. Avec une autre fille ça ne lui aurait rien fait mais avec elle c'était autre chose. Elle est son premier amour, la mère de sa fille, une amie…

« -Puck ! » Entendit celui-ci en partant de la gare. C'était Quinn.

« -Attends-moi s'il te plaît. » Il attendit après tout il n'avait rien à perdre et elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis trop longtemps pour que le sujet de la conversation qui va suivre soit anodin.

« -Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler… tous les deux. » Dit-elle.

« -Ouaip. » Répondit Puck en évitant son regard.

« -Tu sais l'autre soir ce n'était pas vraiment une erreur.

-Quoi ? » Cria Puck abasourdi. « Mais on sait très bien que nous deux c'est n'importe quoi.

-Evidement. Ce que je voulais dire c'est… Puck, tu es mon premier et le père de ma fille, toi et moi nous aurons toujours une connexion et je ne regrette rien parce que je considère ce baiser comme un au revoir jusqu'à la prochaine fois. » Déclara-t-elle rapidement.

Puck était bouche-bée. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« -Tu comptes donc me revoir un jour ? » Lui demanda-t-il incertain.

« -Bien sur Puck, et les autres aussi évidement mais oui Puck nous nous reverrons tous les deux et peut-être plus que ce qu'on pourrait si attendre. »

Un silence tranquille s'installa puis Puck repris la parole.

« -Tu veux que je te raccompagnes ?

-Pourquoi pas. »

Ils partirent de la gare ensemble, ils savaient maintenant qu' « ensemble » serait un adverbe beaucoup employé pour les qualifiés.

Xxxxxxx

**C'est une fin assez ouverte non ? ****Alors nul, bien, je continu ?**


	3. Sory

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Je continue alors, par contre je préviens que le Klaine est en cours d'écriture et donc pas encore vraiment au point il faudra donc attendre encore un peu. (Je dis ça un petit peu trop souvent). **

**J'essaye ce couple que j'ai connu grâce à un auteur, je pense que le nom est facile à deviner.**

**Disclaimer ****: Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Sory**

« -Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas. » Angoissa un beau blond, habillé comme s'il allait à un mariage.

« -C'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer. » Déclara naïvement le brun à ses côtés.

« -Mais comment peux-tu le savoir ? Après tout je suis un garçon, je n'ai pas énormément de moyens, j'ai été stripteaseur…

-Mes parents s'en fichent. Et je crois que je m'en étais rendu compte que tu es un garçon, l'argent ne fais pas le bonheur après tout, quand à ton passé de stripteaseur c'est tant mieux pour nous. » Lâcha Rory en rougissant.

« -Je suis stupide ? » Demanda Sam.

« -Non. Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dû rencontrer tes parents ?

-Tu étais habillé tout en vert, les cheveux aussi plaqués que ceux de Blaine et avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs pour ma mère. » Répondit le blond en insistant sur le 'énorme'. Rory sentit ses joues rougir encore une fois –un fait un peu trop présent en présence du blond peut-être parce que celui-ci en profitait beaucoup car il le trouvait juste adorable c'est pour cela qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Ce baiser commençait à devenir un petit peu trop chaud on va dire.

« -On devrait y aller… » Commença l'Irlandais.

« -Attends encore un peu.

-Mes parents sont en train de nous espionner par la fenêtre. »

XXXXXX

Ah la la, les parents toujours à jouer les voyeurs.

Cet OS est un peu court mais je trouve que ça ne le rend que meilleur sinon ça faisait trop lourd.


	4. Kurtbastian

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

**Alounet :**** (Je rougit) Merci beaucoup pour cet review, je suis contente de savoir que tu as apprécié surtout que bah c'est un peu toi qui m'a fait connaître ce couple que j'apprécie énormément (et je trouve dommage que ça ne se fasse pas dans la série).**

**Justmoi59 : ****Merci de toujours suivre ce recueil, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te fera pas fuir, car Klaine s'est séparé. Ne me tape pas hein, mais j'ai dit que je ferai tous les couples qui me viennent à l'esprit et bah voilà.**

**Bon OS.**

**SPOILER dernier épisode de la saison 3.**

**Disclaimer**** : Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire.**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Kurtbastian**

Cela faisait cinq que Kurt avait fini le lycée. Après sa déception pour NYADA. Il avait décidé sur conseille de Mlle Berry de retenter sa chance et cette fois avait été pris. L'année restait à Lima n'avait pas été génial. Blaine et lui s'étaient violemment disputés et plus tard avaient rompus. Etonnamment cela avait permis une sorte d'amitié entre Sebastian Smythe et lui-même.

Il aurait fallu voir la tête de Santana quand elle apprit qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble sans être encore en couple. Pourtant c'était tellement évident et même après multiple essais de la Latina et de la diva, elles n'avaient jamais réussi à les 'aider' à combler la tension présente entre eux. Miss Lopez cru s'arracher les cheveux lorsqu'elle sut comment ils s'étaient enfin mis ensemble.

FLASH BACK

« -Tu veux vraiment regarder Moulin rouge ? » Demanda Kurt à son colocataire.

« -C'est mon film préféré et puis t'aime ce genre d'histoires d'habitude.

-Il est tellement triste.

-Tu as peur que je te vois pleurer. » Railla l'ex Warbler tandis que l'ancien New Direction niait un peu trop.

Mais bien sur le plus jeune avait raison, Kurt pleurait. La suite eh bien elle a fini dans un lit.

« -Hijo de puta ! Tu veux dire qu'après les avoir enfermés ensemble dans un placard, les avoir rendu jaloux, les habillés pas très décemment, ils se sautent dessus comme ça ! » Hurla Santana au téléphone.

« -Tu as oublié la fois où on a saoulé Kurt à côté de Blaine. » Déclara Rachel calmement enfin aussi calmement qu'elle pouvait le faire.

« -C'était marrant ça mais mierda ! Il a fallu que Smythe voit Porcelaine pleurer pour qu'ils se sautent enfin dessus. » Répondit Santana en utilisant le surnom de Kurt donné pas Sylvester, surnom d'ailleurs véritablement apprécier par son petit ami au point que maintenant tout le monde l'appelé comme ça autant avec ses amis qu'avec sa famille et ses collègues.

« -Il faut croire. » Ria la petite brune se moquant de la colère de la Latina.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Cette histoire a bien fait rire tout le monde. Ce couple durait depuis déjà deux ans quand Sebastian eut une idée.

« -Eh Kurt…

-Oui Bas ? » Demanda celui-ci à moitié endormit, la tête posée sur le ventre de son petit ami.

« -Ça te dirais te marier ? » Déclara-t-il en voyant défiler le générique de fin de Moulin Rouge.

XXXXXX

Mon film préféré avec un couple que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciez parce que je l'adore celui-là, c'est mon bébé. En faites, la fiction que j'avais commencé était sorti à partir de ça.

Bref, si vous n'aimez pas dites le moi quand même hein, je n'aurai juste plus qu'à me suicider…

Je plaisante hein !


	5. Faberry

**Réponse aux reviews**** :**

**Lattrappesouris**** : Je suis contente qu'il t'est plus, les gens sont tellement attachés à leur Klaine que dès qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble c'est la 3****ème**** guerre mondiale (le pire c'est que j'exagère à peine)**

**justmoi59**** : Fallait bien que je le fasse, normalement je dis bien normalement le Klaine arrive bientôt.**

**MrBloodline84****: T'inquiètes je pense que ça arrive à tout le monde en tout cas merci de suivre ce recueil et merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir.**

**Et maintenant place au Faberry.**

**Disclaimer**** : Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Faberry**

La reine du lycée c'était moi. Moi Lucy Quinn Fabray. J'avais des cheveux blonds, une famille normale et un petit ami quaterback, j'étais la parfaite petite américaine. Ma vie était géniale mais Dieu a dû se rendre compte de mon hypocrisie car les deux années suivant celles de mon règne ont été un immense cauchemar éveillé. J'ai couché avec le meilleur ami de mon petit ami, j'ai eu un enfant avec celui-ci, j'ai trompé mon deuxième petit-ami avec le premier, j'ai été punk et ah oui j'ai pourri la vie d'une fille merveilleuse et le pire c'est elle qui m'a sauvé durant tout ce temps. Rachel Barbara Berry, celle que je me suis juré d'haïr. Pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas d'importance mais en tout cas si il y a une chose que je regrette c'est celle-ci, elle m'a aidé avec Beth, m'a conseillé, m'a soutenu et j'en suis tombée amoureuse. J'aime la petite amie de mon ex petit ami, karma de merde. Et je suis là, dans cette voiture, à me rendre à son mariage avec…Finn.

Je l'avais dit Karma de merde. J'ai réussi à empêcher le mariage de Rachel mais en contrepartie je ne peux plus marcher. Dieu.

« -Quinn, je suis tellement désolée. » M'a-t-elle dit en larmes lorsqu'elle est venue.

Comment lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas et que c'est juste de ma faute.

« -C'est ma faute ! » C'est assez clair comme ça. « Je n'aurai pas dû répondre au téléphone. » Lui répondis-je.

« -Si je n'avais pas insisté, tu aurais ... tu pourrais…

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais si Quinn, tu voulais redevenir pompom girl, je n'aurais dû insister. » Et le refondit en larmes.

« -Si tu n'avais pas insisté, tu serais marié. » Crias-je soudain hors de moi.

« -Quoi ? Mais je … tu m'as dit… » Bégaya-t-elle, ses yeux remplit de larmes me dévisageant d'une manière totalement attendrissante.

« -Je t'aime Rachel, je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec lui parce qu'il ne te mérite, en faites personne ne te mérite mais… » Je fus coupé par des lèvres se posant sur les miennes. J'ai connu des baisers avec plusieurs personnes différentes mais celui-là je ne l'oublierai jamais.

« -Rachel… » Commençais-je avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit en courant.

Cela fait une semaine que ce baiser c'est produit et foi de Quinn Fabray, je t'aurai Rachel Berry.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Quand elles se mettront en coupe il faudra qu'elles apprennent à se parler, elles n'arrêtent pas de se couper la parole, je m'en étais pas rendu compte avant ma troisième lecture.

Sinon j'espère qu'il vous a plus cet OS, ce couple est assez aimé et répandu alors j'espère vraiment l'avoir réussi.

Reviews ?


	6. Pinn

**Je suis désolée pour le retard mais vous savez en ce moment c'est la période des examens et moi j'ai le bac de français et celui de sciences alors ce n'est pas facile, je fais juste une pause parce que j'en AI MAAAAAARREEEEE. Je ne pourrai sûrement pas poster un nouveau chapitre avant le 6 juillet j'espère que vous pourriez patienter d'ici là. Sur ce bon chapitre. **

**Disclaimer**** : Rien ne m'appartient. C'est triste **

**XXXXXXX**

**Pinn**

Finn et Puck étaient amis depuis longtemps et l'après lycée n'a rien changé à cette amitié. Bien au contraire, ils se sont tous les deux installés à Los Angeles et ont créé une entreprise de nettoyage de piscine. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître elle fonctionna.

Ainsi, tout le monde connaissait l'entreprise Pinn, c'est leur premier employé qui leur avait conseillé ce nom, parce qu'ils ne sont qu'une seule et unique personne.

Pourtant ils n'étaient qu'amis.

Quand Puck invitait Finn a un concert parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien c'était juste de l'amitié.

Quand Finn invitait Puck au restaurant parce qu'il s'était acheté une nouvelle voiture et voulait l'essayer c'était juste de l'amitié.

Quand ils partaient comme ça sur un coup de tête en vacances ensemble c'était juste de l'amitié.

Quand la petite amie de Finn lui demanda de choisir entre Puck et elle, il choisit Puck parce qu'ils étaient amis.

Quand les copains de Puck lui demandaient de venir à une fête, ils invitaient aussi Finn sinon Puck ne venait pas parce qu'ils étaient amis.

Quand ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient, se faisaient l'amour c'était parce qu'ils étaient amis mais qu'ils se sentaient seuls.

Quand bourraient à Las Vegas ils s'étaient mariés* ils ont juste rigolé parce qu'ils étaient amis.

Personne ne sut quand ils arrêtèrent de se voiler la face derrière ce juste ami. Mais maintenant ils étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient un couple marié.

**Xxxxxxx**

*******Je ne crois pas que le mariage homosexuel soit autorisé à Las Vegas mais on va dire que dans mon futur à moi il l'ait.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu je me suis inspiré d'une fiction anglaise dans la section Merlin.**

**Moi je les vois bien se comportaient comme ça.**

**C'est un peu court je l'admet mais j'ai fait du Pinn content ?**


	7. Pezberry

**Un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu, pourquoi ? C'est parce que j'ai passé mon bac de français et à force de réviser les sciences mon cerveau s'est transformé en bouilli et je me suis tapée un délire monumentale là. Je ris toute seule comme une c***e.**

**Par contre je suis triste, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires, on va mettre ça sur le compte des révisions pour les examens.**

**Diclaimer :**** Je suis obligé de le faire malheureusement, donc rien ne m'appartient. C'est stupide de devoir le mettre, je veux dire vous le savez déjà.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Pezberry**

_«Elle n'était qu'une petite diva insupportable mais pourquoi d__evait-elle avoir des jambes comme ça ?_ » Telles étaient les pensées de Santana Lopez _« Non c'est Snixx qui fait une fixation sur elle pas moi _» Ouais enfin c'est pareil.

Tout a commencé à une fête donné en l'honneur de la très chère diva « _Pourquoi 'très c__hère' ?_ » j'ai nommé Mlle Rachel Barbra Berry. Celle-ci, au lieu de portait ces horribles vêtements de grand-mère, avaient une robe rouge la moulant assez pour faire ressortir ses seins, assez petite pour qu'on puisse voir ses jambes, et la couleur mettait en valeur ses yeux marrons qui étaient d'ailleurs très peu maquillés, sa bouche était recouverte d'un rouge à lèvre rouge brillant, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et légèrement ondulés en fait Rachel Berry était tout simplement sublime ce soir-là « _Je vais tue__r Hummel ». _Les garçons ne sont pas les seules à avoir remarqué la beauté que pouvait être leur amie, une petite hispanique l'avait vu aussi « _Premièrement je ne suis pas petite, deuxièmement elle n'est même pas mon amie. __**Oui mais tu voudrais non ? Ou alor**__**s tu veux plus ? **__Arrête de me sortir des conneries telles que celle-ci et continue cette histoire, je ne veux pas mourir frustrer. __**C'est possible ?**__ Grrr. __**Ok je m'y remets.**__ » _

Bref cette soirée fut un véritable calvaire pour Santana et le pire dans tout cela était certainement que ces deux meilleures amies l'avaient remarqué et c'est donc tout naturellement que Quinn et Brittany coincèrent Santana à la sortie du Glee club pour en parler _« Peuvent pas s'occuper de leurs affaires. »_

« - Saaan… » Chantonna joyeusement Quinn _« C'est pas bon quand elle utilise cette voix, sauve qui peux. » _

« - Tu ne peux pas t'échapper San on n'a mis du sel partout, tu es maintenant notre prisonnière. » Déclara solennellement Brittany. Santana regarda bizarrement Quinn et celle-ci leva les épaules ne sachant pas de quoi parler l'autre blonde.

« -Oui enfin bon. Santana Lopez. Tu vas parler. Foi de Quinn Fabray.

« -Parler de quoi ? » Répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise foi « _Je ne suis jamais de mauvaise foi ! __**Humm.**__ Oui enfin ça m'arrive__ quelque fois._

« Bah on veut parler de Rachel, San. » Lui répondis Brittany.

« -Rien à dire.

-Nan c'est sûre y a rien à dire à part que cela fait une semaine que tu la suis du regard. Que tu es pendu à ces lèvres _« Mais c'est pas vrai je proteste !___», que tu la mates tout simplement.

-C'est faux !

-Santana même Finn l'a vu en fait même Rachel l'a vu. » Rétorqua Quinn. _« QUOI ! »_

« -Quoi !

-Mais tu sais Rachel est une gentil fée, elle est venue nous voir et elle n'est pas du tout écœuré. » Déclara gentiment Brittany et Quinn approuva sa manière de s'y prendre, Brittany est une des seules personnes à savoir s'y prendre avec la Latina tout en devinant ce qui la tracasse.

« -C'est vrai ? » Demanda Santana incertaine. Les deux blondes échangèrent un regard, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir Santana Lopez ainsi. « _En même temps, quand tu apprends que celle que tu aimes ne t'en veux peut-être pas de l'aimer tu n'es pas forcément à l'aise. __**Ah tu as dit que l'aimes ! **__Quoi mais non, oh mon Dieu __comment as-tu réussi ça, voy a matarte. __**No por favor, tu veux savoir la fin ?**__ D'accord je te laisse un moment. __**Ouf. »**_

« - Bien sûre que c'est vrai San, tu as déjà vu Brittany mentir ? » Se moqua gentiment Quinn « Elle t'attend sur le parking. »

Les blondes ne connaissaient pas le talent de Santana pour la course mais elle partit à une vitesse qui aurait fait de la concurrence à Sonic.

Rachel était bien sur le parking elle parlait à Kurt et Blaine de la Mélodie du Bonheur qui passait une nouvelle fois au cinéma. Quand les garçons virent Santana arrivée ils partirent tous les deux, leur mission accomplie. Rachel resta immobile un moment ne comprenant pas la réaction des garçons. Elle se retourna et vit Santana, elle hésita un court instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire mais fini par la rejoindre.

« -Hé. » Dit Rachel.

« -Hé. » Lui répondit-elle. _« Génial voilà que maintenant nous avons autant de vocabulaire que Puckerman.__** L'amour rend idiot.**__ Super ! »_

Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent un peu gênées.

« -On est stupide là. » Déclara la petite brune.

« Ouais. _« Mais vite donnez-moi un dictionnaire. » _Tu sais à propos de … comment dire « _Dictionnaire ! » _ Et bien… » Santana avait effectivement du mal à faire des phrases correcte « _Bah vas-y enfonce moi je ne __te dirais rien. ». _Rachel rigola doucement se m'y sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, l'hispanique remise de sa surprise la serra fort dans ses bras et répondit au baiser. Elles furent interrompues par Puck criant au désespoir « _Hein ? »_

« -J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu mon pari.

-Et oui mec tu me dois 10 dollars. » Se moqua un blond du nom de Sam _« C'est quoi cette histoire. __**Pourquoi as-tu ce ton aussi suspicieux ? **__Parce que tout ce qui vient de Puck est suspicieux.__** Ah bon. **__»_

« -C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Cria Rachel, ses yeux leurs lançaient des éclairs. _« Je les pleins sincèrement là. »_

« -Ce n'est rien on te jure hein. » Répondit Puck alarmé, à ses côtés Sam acquiesçait fortement.

« -Ils on fait un pari, sur qui feraient le premier pas entre vous deux. » Les dénonça Finn, les deux autres garçons le regardèrent ébahis par cette traîtrise.

« -Ah vraiment j'espère que vous courrez vite les garçons » Et Rachel se lança à leur poursuite. _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est canon quand elle est en colère. »_

« -Bravo Finn, tiens 10 dollars comme convenu.

-Merci Quinn.

-Mais comment as-tu su que ce serai Rachel qui réagirai ainsi.

-Je suis sorti avec elle assez longtemps pour le savoir. » Lui répondis Finn _« Je suis paumée là. »_

« -Vous avez fait un pari vous aussi ? » Les questionnais-je.

« -Oui sur qui réagiraient lors de la découverte du pari. » Lui répondis Quinn tellement naturellement que Santana répondis :

« -Ah. » Monosyllabe, court, bref, montrant l'étonnement. _« Mes amis sont tous tarés »_

**XXXXXX**

**Là je crois que c'est moi qui suis tarée, je me suis tapée un véritable délire avec ce chapitre pourtant ce n'est pas un couple que j'aime réellement mais … Nan mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ?**

**Bref les paroles en italiques c'est Santana, ceux en italiques gras c'est moi.**

**J'espère que malgré ce délire et ce couple vous avez apprécié.**


	8. Fam

**Ines ****: L'humanisme, je me suis dit cool et puis j'ai lu le sujet et… non pas cool. Quant aux sciences je me suis lourdé à un point inimaginable. Mais bon merci pour ta review ça fait ****plaisir. **

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Ce chapitre est un petit peu beaucoup différent que le dernier, je pense que vous allez voir pourquoi rapidement. **

**Xxxxxx**

**Fam**

Je les voyais se chercher du regard tout le temps. Suis-je égoïste de vouloir mon petit-ami pour moi toute seule ? Le chercher fut la pire décision de toute ma vie et la meilleure en même temps. Comment aurais-je pu savoir ? Le pire étant que je suis la seule à ne pas me mettre des œillères, mes amis font comme si de rien n'était alors qu'ils le savent, je le vois dans leurs yeux, cette pitié qui m'écœure. Est-ce ce que Quinn a ressenti cela quand Finn et moi nous nous tournions autour ? Peut-être, et si c'est le cas, il faudra que je m'excuse. Ce sentiment de ne rien être est horrible, j'ai besoin de lui.

Sam, il est beau, il est charismatique, il est gentil et intelligent mais c'est un homme, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Finn puisse… Je suis égoïste, je devrais vouloir son bonheur à la place je le sais malheureux avec moi et il ne fera rien, les années lui ont appris à ne rien faire et c'est sûrement le plus triste, nous allons finir notre vie ainsi ?

Plus tard, nous serions mariés avec des jumeaux plein de talent à New-York où je serais une star. Notre vie sera une vie de rêve et une vie de non-dit. Que dois-je faire ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver une nouvelle fois seule, je l'aime.

Ils sont à leur casier en train de parler, ça me saute tellement aux yeux. Sam rit comme jamais on ne le voit le faire et Finn a son sourire en coin spéciale 'je suis en train de draguer sans m'en apercevoir'. Il y a une forme d'attraction en eux comme si un aimant essayer de les recoller ensemble à chaque fois qu'ils se séparent, et c'est moi, la petite fille qui sépare les deux aimants pour jouer.

Je ne peux pas. Tant pis. Je suis une star. Et une star a besoin d'une histoire, d'un amour déçu. Finn, tu fus mon premier amour et j'espère que tu auras tout le bonheur que tu mérites d'avoir.

J'ai rompu, je me sens tellement mal mais en même temps débarrasser d'un fardeau. Quinn est venu chez moi, elle m'a dit que j'avais fait le meilleur choix. Je n'ai pas eu cette impression ce week-end mais en les voyant maintenant dans les couloirs du lycée s'embrasser, je sais que Quinn a raison. J'ai fait ma bonne action à moi de trouver l'amour maintenant.

**Xxxxxxx**

**Beaucoup moins joyeux que l'autre fois et plus court mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas sur le point de me suicider.**** J****'espère que je nous vous ai pas donné envie de vous pendre et que vous avez aimé. A la prochaine avec un chapitre plus joyeux.**


	9. Sebar ?

**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient et bla bla bla.**

**Ce chapitre est moins porté sur le côté couple mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas autant le mettre dans mon recueil.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Sebar ( ?)**

Dans la cour du manoir Motta, deux enfants de huit ans jouaient ensemble. Une petite fille et un petit garçon.

« -Dis Bas quand on sera plus grand tu m'épouseras ? » Demanda une jolie petite fille habillée d'une robe rose, les cheveux attachés en couette.

« -Non. »Répondit abruptement le dénommé Bas de son véritable prénom Sebastian Smythe.

« -Mais pourquoi ?

-J'aime pas les filles, elles sont bêtes.

- Donc tu ne m'aimes pas ? » Comprit la petite fille en larmes.

« - Bien sûre que si Sug', t'es ma meilleure amie. » Les larmes de la petite Sugar Motta s'arrêtèrent.

« -Mais tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas les filles.

-Mais toi t'es pas une fille.

-Ah oui et je suis quoi alors ? » Demanda en colère Sugar.

« -Bah ma meilleure amie. »Répondit Sebastian d'une telle façon que ça sonnait évident, en même temps allez comprendre la logique d'un enfant de huit ans.

Sugar ne savait pas quoi répondre, après tout elle-même n'avait jamais vraiment considérer Bas comme un garçon, elle lui avait juste posé cette question parce qu'elle avait entendu sa mère et Mme Smythe parler de leur future mariage. Mais si son meilleure ami ne voulait pas l'épouser, elle ne l'épouserait pas, elle, elle veut un beau prince qui l'aimera tout sa vie et si possible il faudrait qu'il soit riche très riche. Et si jamais sa maman n'est pas d'accord et bah elle l'ira voir son papa parce que lui il est gentil. Mais une chose la turlupiner (elle avait entendu ce mot à la télé et maintenant elle adoré le dire tout le temps).

« -Mais Bas si tu n'aimes pas les filles avec qui tu te marieras plus tard. » Demanda candidement Sugar.

« - Aucune idée. » Répondit-il nonchalamment. Et franchement, il avait encore le temps avant d'arriver à ce moment.

**Xxxxxxxx**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plût, je sais c'est petit mais bon je n'ai pas trop le temps ni l'envie en fait **** de le travailler donc je le laisse comme ça.**

**A vos reviews.**


	10. Fintanna

**Finntana**

En ce jour pas si spécial que ça, un événement spécial avait quand même eu lieu pour Santana, elle avait enfin avoué son homosexualité à ses parents qui l'avait très bien pris. Cela la faisait un peu gerber que de penser que le poids qui pesait à l'intérieur d'elle-même n'était plus grâce à Hudson.

Quand elle y pensait, elle voulait s'excuser pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire mais encore une fois son trop gros orgueil l'en empêcher. Seulement depuis 'l'accident' les autres membres du Glee club lui en voulaient et ça c'était injuste. C'est pourquoi elle était là en avance au lycée devant le casier de Finn.

« -Santana, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda prudemment Finn.

« -Eh…bien je… euh. »

La voyant hésiter Finn se demanda dans s'il ne rêvait pas encore. Il prit la parole :

« -Tu sais à propos de toute cette histoire je suis désolé… Je… J'aurai pas dû dire ça comme ça dans le couloir.

-Tu sais quoi tes excuses tu te les carres où je pense parce que c'est à moi de m'excuser. » Finn ne comprit pas et vu sa tête Santana comprit qu'il n'avait pas compris.

« -Fais pas cette tête d'andouille, c'est moi qui n'a pas arrêté de t'insulter tout le temps alors que toi malgré ta bêtise profonde tu veux tout le temps aider les gens. Etre adolescent est déjà assez difficile comme ça je n'aurai jamais dû évacuer toute ma colère sur toi…

-C'est pas grave, tu es comme ça, moi je ne suis pas particulièrement intelligent » elle rigola « et toi tu es un peu agressive. C'est tout. Et c'était méchant que de passer ma colère sur toi moi aussi.

-Toi méchant ! Tu plaisantes à ta place j'aurai fait dix fois pire. »Rigola l'hispanique.

« -Dans ma vie, il y a quatre femmes, ma mère, Quinn qui a été mon premier amour, Rachel et toi ma première fois. Tu es mon amie Santana.

-Merci abruti. » Ils rigolèrent tous les deux secrètement ravi, l'un parce qu'une des femmes de sa vie ne le haïssait pas et l'autre parce qu'elle voyait qu'on pouvait l'apprécier malgré ses défauts.

**Xxxxxxxx**

**J'admets que cela fait un bout de temps mais celui-là et le dernier qu'il me reste. Je vais mettre cette fiction en complète car je n'ai plus d'inspiration.**

**J'avais écrit cette OS après une grande colère envers ceux qui hait Finn, pour moi ce qu'il a fait est rien par rapport à ce qu'il aurait pu faire car croyez-moi quand on traité comme Santana a traité Finn, on peut faire des choses horribles pour faire souffrir notre bourreau.**


End file.
